


Hot Love

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Pink Floyd, Syd Barrett - Fandom, T. Rex - Fandom, marc bolan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: A hot day with even hotter sex.





	Hot Love

"Ride me, Syd." Marc whispered into his lover's ear, as they lay side by side in Marc's heart shaped bed. Both had been dozing the summer afternoon away, as it was too hot to do much else, but now Marc burned hotter for Syd than the sun ever could. He pressed his throbbing cock against Syd's ass cheeks, and reached around to stroke him. Syd's eyes fluttered open and he gasped. He muttered something about "breakfast in bed," though it was the afternoon and the shadows were growing longer.

Marc pressed his lips where Syd's shoulder and neck met leaving a deep purple bloom. Syd did not object, so, Marc left another love bite, breathing cool air on the damp spots to make them more sensitive.

Syd squirmed in Marc's grasp, fully aroused now, precome oozing from the slit of his cock. Marc thrust his hips a few times, the friction granting momentary ecstasy, his lust burned and he wanted to fill Syd with his opalescent seed.

He backed up a bit, and grabbed some lotion by the bed and began fingering Syd, his index finger moving in and out as if it were fucking Syd. Syd moaned as another finger was slid in and Marc stretched and moved that finger as well.

"Marc, we've already fucked twice today, I think I can take you now." Syd rolled over and met his eyes. His pupil's were dilated with desire, and Syd was sure his were the same. 

"Fuck me as usual, and then we can move me on top." Marc agreed, and got some more lotion. He lubed himself up, and Syd moved his legs so the other could penetrate him.

Marc thrust in like a hot sword, and Syd arched with a cry. "Yes, Marc, I adore when you are like this." Marc couldn't answer, all he could do was thrust, and run his nails down Syd's chest. Syd admired Marc's beautiful brown curly tangles, and reached up and pulled at them.

Marc cried out, in shock, but then realized how good it felt. "Do it again, love!" Syd grinned and grabbed a hank of hair pulling again. This time it was Marc that arched.

Syd then flipped them so he was now riding Marc, as well as staring into his brown eyes. Marc's cock was so far inside of him, he feared he might choke, every hair on his body was on end and his desire for Marc immeasurable. 

Syd placed his hands flat on either side of Marc's head, and then began to ride his lover like stallion, belly's touching, and his balls slapping against the other. Syd closed his eyes and bit his lip, while Marc was left gripping the silk sheets, nearly paralyzed in pleasure.

The heat had both of the men sweating, Syd to the point where it dripped down onto Marc and made his whole body glisten. The small curls around Marc's face were damp and with extra curl, causing to look like a Caravaggio cherub.

All at once, Syd stopped, and he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Why are you stopping love, you all right?" Marc asked. He was aching for an orgasm, and stopping would only mean he would have to be wound up again.

"I want to try something, something that you've done to me many times, but I've never gotten to." Syd slipped off Marc, Marc lifting a hand in protest.

"What, what do you want to do?" Asked Marc, impatiently.

"Eat your ass." Answered Syd, wide eyed and giggling.

Marc then smiled, as Syd had never done this to him before.

"Roll over!" Syd demanded, to which Marc did immediately. He grabbed a pillow and rested his head on it, putting his perfect ass in the air.

Syd got behind him, and opened his cheeks to see Marc's perfect pink swirl. He brought his face down and buried it so that his lips kissed Marc's pink pucker. He then began to lick and lap at it, squeezing tight on his lover's cheeks. Marc was squirming and bucking, his cock dripping on the bed.

Syd liked this position, this feeling of control, and now he knew why Marc liked doing it as well, besides the fact that it was a most excellent way to please a partner instantly.

Marc began stroking himself, and Syd wrapped his hand around his own cock as well. Sweat made for slick friction, and it was almost too much!

"Oh God Syd, let me fuck you again!" Marc shouted, lust had encompassed his whole body and became all that he was.

"You are already in position for me to fuck you, and I've not had the chance. I want to fuck you for a change Marc."

"Do it! Just make me come!" Marc begged.

Syd moved his mouth away from Marc's ass, saliva dripping out his crack. He brought his lover into position, and then lined his dripping cock up with Marc, and thrust.

Marc, grunted, cursed God, and then began to breathe heavy.

Syd moved easy as Marc was slick with saliva and sweat. It felt amazing to have his hot tight love around his cock, and it only took a few pumps before he was raking Marc's back and thrusting hot seed deep inside of him.

When Marc came, he shouted Syd's name as well as God's. Hot ribbons of come shot from his cock and painted the sheets. What was left on his hand he licked off, enjoying what he tasted like. "Give me a lick?" Syd begged, after pulling out. Hot come spilled onto the bed where he was.

Marc took the rest of his come into his mouth and gestured for Syd to kiss him. He did, open mouthed, and they shared his hot come together. When finished they pulled apart and smiled. "I'm calling that The Sunday Summertime Special, and if I ever mention that in a song, only you and I will know about it. On top of that, I want to do this every Sunday, if not before."

Syd kissed Marc again, and they fell back on the bed sticky come and sweat on their body's. "I will look forward to every Sunday from now on!


End file.
